


On Set

by fanzel12



Category: Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Christina and Manny realize that the chemistry they share isn't just between the characters they plan on screen. (Super short)





	On Set

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what sparked this, don't know how I feel about it, but here it is.

Everyone had been on set since around sunrise and finally, a break in the day came. Christina was in her trailer, enjoying a salad when she heard knuckles against her door.

"Come in." she called out.

Manny came sauntering in, dressed like himself instead of Rio.

"No lunch with your girls today?" he asked, closing the door behind him and sitting in the chair across from Christina.

"Not today." she answered. "Just wanted a little peace and quiet before we have to get back."

"Oh, my bad. I can go."

"No, you're fine. Did you need something?" she asked.

"Just came to tell you that I told my wife about what we have to shoot tomorrow night." Manny answered, grinning.

Christina laughed, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"I haven't told my husband yet, but I think that he senses it's coming. What did your wife say?"

"Not much, which isn't like her. But she understands."

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous to shoot a kiss." she admitted.

"Viewers _really_ want it. Have you seen what they write online?" Manny asked.

"You know I haven't." she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh yeah." he laughed. "We have to put you on to social media."

"No way. I'm way too sensitive."

"Let me tell you, you're missing out." he told her.

Now, her interest was piqued.

"What do they write?" she asked, sitting her salad on the table next to her couch.

"I've only read a few things, but it was the dirtiest shit I've ever read. Especially about myself."

"You're kidding. About us?" she asked, getting more and more interested with every thing he says.

"Well, about Beth and Rio. But I can't lie, it's hot." he admitted, eyes roaming up and down Christina.

"Hey, eyes up here." she scolded him with a smile on her face. "I want details."

"Me bending you over a desk in a warehouse office, me going down on you in the backseat, us on the breakfast dishes of course."

"Not you and me, Beth and Rio." she said, correcting him.

"Same thing." he replied.

Manny got up from the chair and joined Christina on the couch.

"You know everybody says they can feel the chemistry between us." he said, his hand now resting on her hip.

"Not us. Beth and Rio." she corrected him again. "I told you that what happened the other night can't happen again."

"We're just rehearsing."

"I won't hurt my husband. And I know you don't want to hurt your wife and your son." Christina explained. "So let's just stop now."

Manny sighed, taking his hand from her hip and sitting back. He knew deep down that she was right.

See, the chemistry wasn't just between Beth and Rio. Nor was it only on account of Christina and Manny's great acting skills. During a late night of shooting during the first season, they were talking between scenes and decided to have drinks at a bar nearby. It was late and the small bar was nearly empty; they talked and laughed all night since they didn't have to work the next morning. Then they frequented each other's trailers every once in a while and the more they were around one another, the more flirtatious things got. Even when it wasn't intentional, which had happened sometimes on set in front of others.

They were both married and madly in love with their spouses. So this thing they had between them at work was a surprise to the both of them. But during the hiatus between the seasons, things cooled down, which they figured was a good thing. They figured all of the flirting and attraction had run its course...until they met up to shoot for the second season. It started up like it had never even stopped and they decided that it was just an innocent thing that they'd just be okay with.

But then they were talking in his trailer before leaving after a night shoot. And it wasn't innocent anymore. It was needy, passionate, and hot like the kiss they shared that night. A kiss that led to them making out on the couch, Christina's fingers tugging at the waistband of Manny's sweatpants just seconds before there was a knock on his trailer door. They flew apart, not saying a word. It was silent until the crew member that had just knocked asked Manny if he was still in his trailer. Christina rushed out when he walked away after getting his answer.

"You're right." he admitted, after a brief silence. "But there's nothing to stop because nothing really happened."

She nodded her head.

"I'm gonna go so you can enjoy your peace and quiet with your salad."

"I'll see you on set." she said, smiling up at him as he stood and walked away.

The next night, it seemed like almost the whole cast and crew had their eyes on them intensely as they shot their scene. As called for in the script, their lips connected. But their scripted closed mouth kiss got a little more intense as they veered from what they were directed to do. Their mouths parted and continued working against each other while Manny pulled Christina into him as close as possible. Her hand on the back of his neck, they lost themselves until they heard "Cut!" and slowly separated. She was breathless and nervous to look at all the eyes on her.

"That practice paid off, huh?" Manny joked loud enough for only Christina to hear it. "Can't let my wife see this episode." he joked loudly, making everyone laugh.

Christina appreciated him breaking the silence, which she conveyed through a grin when their eyes met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do we feel about my having written about Christina and Manny? Love it, like it, hate it and wish you could go back in time and not read it? Please leave a comment and let me know.


End file.
